Genesis 11:1-9
11,1 And the whole earth was of one language and of one speech. 11,2 And it came to pass, as they journeyed east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. 11,3 And they said one to another: 'Come, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly.' And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for mortar. 11,4 And they said: 'Come, let us build us a city, and a tower, with its top in heaven, and let us make us a name; lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth.' 11,5 And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of men builded. 11,6 And the LORD said: 'Behold, they are one people, and they have all one language; and this is what they begin to do; and now nothing will be withholden from them, which they purpose to do. 11,7 Come, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech.' 11,8 So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth; and they left off to build the city. 11,9 Therefore was the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth; and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. Jewish Exegetes Onkelos Targum וַהֲוָה כָּל אַרְעָא, לִישָׁן חַד, וּמַמְלַל, חַד. ב וַהֲוָה, בְּמִטַּלְהוֹן בְּקַדְמֵיתָא; וְאַשְׁכַּחוּ בִּקְעֲתָא בְּאַרְעָא דְּבָבֶל, וִיתִיבוּ תַּמָּן. ג וַאֲמַרוּ גְּבַר לְחַבְרֵיהּ, הַבוּ נִרְמֵי לִבְנִין, וְנוֹקֵידִנּוּן, בְּנוּרָא; וַהֲוָת לְהוֹן לְבֵינְתָא, לְאַבְנָא, וְחֵימָרָא, הֲוָה לְהוֹן לִשְׁיָע. ד וַאֲמַרוּ הַבוּ נִבְנֵי לַנָא קַרְתָּא, וּמִגְדְּלָא וְרֵישֵׁיהּ מָטֵי עַד צֵית שְׁמַיָּא, וְנַעֲבֵיד לַנָא, שׁוֹם: דִּלְמָא נִתְבַּדַּר, עַל אַפֵּי כָּל אַרְעָא. ה וְאִתְגְּלִי יְיָ, לְאִתְפְּרָעָא עַל עוֹבָד קַרְתָּא וּמִגְדְּלָא, דִּבְנוֹ, בְּנֵי אֲנָשָׁא. ו וַאֲמַר יְיָ, הָא עַמָּא חַד וְלִישָׁן חַד לְכֻלְּהוֹן, וְדֵין, דְּשָׁרִיאוּ לְמֶעֱבַד; וּכְעַן לָא יִתְמְנַע מִנְּהוֹן, כֹּל דְּחַשִּׁיבוּ לְמֶעֱבַד. ז הַבוּ, נִתְגְּלֵי, וּנְבַלְבֵּיל תַּמָּן, לִישָׁנְהוֹן--דְּלָא יִשְׁמְעוּן, אֲנָשׁ לִישָׁן חַבְרֵיהּ. ח וּבַדַּר יְיָ יָתְהוֹן מִתַּמָּן, עַל אַפֵּי כָּל אַרְעָא; וְאִתְמְנַעוּ, מִלְּמִבְנֵי קַרְתָּא. ט עַל כֵּין קְרָא שְׁמַהּ, בָּבֶל, אֲרֵי תַּמָּן בַּלְבֵּיל יְיָ, לִישָׁן כָּל אַרְעָא; וּמִתַּמָּן בַּדַּרִנּוּן יְיָ, עַל אַפֵּי כָּל אַרְעָא. Jerusalem (attributed to Yonatan) Targum א וַהֲוָה כָּל אַרְעָא לִישַׁן חָד וּמַמְלַל חָד וְעִיטָא חֲדָא בְּלִישָׁן קוּדְשָׁא הֲווֹ מְמַלְלִין דְאִתְבָּרַיָא בֵּיה עַלְמָא מִן שֵׁרוּיָא: ב וַהֲוָה בְּמֵיטַלְהוֹן מִמַדִינְחָא וְאַשְׁכָּחוּ בִּקְעֲתָא בְּאַרְעָא דְבָּבֶל וְיָתִיבוּ תַּמָן: ג וַאֲמָרוּ גְבַר לְחַבְרֵיהּ הָבוּ נִרְמֵי לִיבְנִין וְנִשְׁוֵי יַתְהוֹן בְּאַתּוּנָא וַהֲוָה לְהוֹן לְבִינְתָּא לְאַבְנָא וְטִינָא הֲוַות לְהוֹם לְשִׁיעַ: ד וַאֲמָרוּ הָבוּ נִבְנֵי לָנָא קַרְתָּא וּמִגְדְלָא וְרֵישֵׁיהּ מָטֵי עַד צֵית שְׁמַיָא וְנַעֲבֵד לָנָא סִגְדוּ בְּרֵישֵׁיהּ וְנִשְׁוֵי חַרְבָּא בִּידֵהּ וּתְהֵי עַבְדָא לְקִיבְלֵהּ סִדְרֵי קְרָבָא קָדָם עַד לָא נִתְבַּדַר מֵעִלַוֵי אַנְפֵּי אַרְעָא: ה וְאִתְגְלֵי יְיָ לְאִיתְפַּרְעָא מִנְהוֹן עַל עוֹבַד קַרְתָּא וּמַגְדְלָא דְבָנוּ בְּנֵי נְשָׁא: ו וַאֲמַר יְיָ הָא עַמָא חָד וְלִישָׁן חָד לְכֻלְהוֹם וְדָא אִתְחַשְׁבוּ לְמֶעֱבַד וּכְדוֹן לָא יִתְמְנַע מִנְהוֹן כָּל דַחֲשִׁיבוּ לְמֶעֱבָד: ז וַאֲמַר יְיָ לְשַׁבְעִין מַלְאָכַיָא דְקַיְימִין קוֹמוֹי אִיתוּן כְּדֵין וְנָחִית וּנְעַרְבְּבָא תַּמָן לִישַׁנְהוֹן דְלָא יִשְׁמְעוּן אֱינַשׁ לִישָׁן חַבְרֵיהּ: ח וְאִגְלִיאַת מֵימְרָא דַיְיָ עֲלוֹי קַרְתָּא וְעִמֵיהּ שׁוּבְעִין מַלְאָכַיָא כָּל קְבֵל שׁוּבְעִין עַמְמַיָא וְכָל חַד וְחַד לִישָׁן עַמְמֵיהּ (נ"א וְרוֹשָׁם כַּתְבֵיהּ) (וּמִשָׁם כַּפְתֵיהּ) בִּידֵיהּ וּבַדְרִינוּן מִתַּמָן עַל אַנְפֵּי כָּל אַרְעָא לְשַׁבְעִין לִישְׁנִין וְלָא הֲוָה יָדַע חַד מַה דְיֵימַר חַבְרֵיהּ וַהֲווֹ קַטְלִין דֵין לְדֵין וּפְסָקוּ מִלִמִבְנֵי קַרְתָּא: ט בְּגִין כֵּן קְרָא שְׁמָהּ בָּבֶל אֲרוּם תַּמָן עַרְבִּיב יְיָ לִישָׁן כָּל דַיְירֵי אַרְעָא וּמִתַּמָן בַּדְרִינוּן יְיָ עַל אַפֵּי כָּל אַרְעָא: And all the earth was (of) one language, and one speech, and one counsel. In the holy language spake they, that by which the world had been created at the beginning. And it was while they were journeying from the east that they found a plain in the land of Bavel, and dwelt there. And they said, a man to his fellow, Come, we will cast bricks, and put them in the furnace. And they had brick for stone, and slime for cement. And they said, Come, we will build us a city and a tower, and the head of it shall come to the summit of the heavens; and we will make us (an image for) worship on the top of it, and put a sword in his hand to act against the array of war, before that we be scattered on the face of the earth. And the Lord was revealed to punish them for the work of the city and the tower which the sons of men builded. And the Lord said, Behold, the people is one, and the language of all of them one: and this they have thought to do: and now they will not be restrained from doing whatever they imagine. And the Lord said to the seventy angels which stand before Him, Come, we will descend and will there commingle their language, that a man shall not understand the speech of his neighbour. And the Word of the Lord was revealed against the city, and with Him seventy angels, having reference to seventy nations, each having its own language, and thence the writing of its own hand: and He dispersed them from thence upon the face of all the earth into seventy languages. And one knew not what his neighbour would say: but one slew the other; and they ceased from building the city. Therefore He called the name of it Bavel, because there did the Lord commingle the speech of all the inhabitants of the earth, and from thence did the Lord disperse them upon the faces of all the earth. Jubilees 10.18-27 18. And in the three and thirtieth jubilee, in the first year in the second week, Peleg took to himself a wife, whose name was Lômnâ the daughter of Sînâ’ar, and she bare him a son in the fourth year of this week, and he called his name Reu; 2 for he said: "Behold the children of men have become evil through the wicked purpose of building for themselves a city and a tower in the land of Shinar." 19. For they departed from the land of Ararat eastward to Shinar; for in his days they built the city and the tower, saying, "Go to, let us ascend thereby into heaven." 20. And they began to build, and in the fourth week they made brick with fire, and the bricks served them for stone, and the clay 5 with which they cemented them together was asphalt which cometh out of the sea, and out of the fountains of water in the land of Shinar. 21. And they built it: forty and three years were they building it; its breadth was 203 bricks, and the height (of a brick) was the third of one; its height amounted to 5433 cubits and 2 palms, and (the extent of one wall was) thirteen stades (and of the other thirty stades). 22. And the Lord our God said unto us: "Behold, they are one people, and (this) they begin to do, and now nothing will be withholden from them. Go to, let us go down and confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech, and they may be dispersed into cities and nations, and one purpose will no longer abide with them till the day of judgment." 23. And the Lord descended, and we descended with Him to see the city and the tower which the children of men had built. 24. And He confounded their language, and they no longer understood one another's speech, and they ceased then to build the city and the tower. 25. For this reason the whole land of Shinar is called Babel, because the Lord did there confound all the language of the children of men, and from thence they were dispersed 2 into their cities, each according to his language and his nation. 26. And the Lord sent a mighty wind against the tower and overthrew it upon the earth, and behold it was between Asshur and Babylon in the land of Shinar, and they called its name "Overthrow." 27. In the fourth week in the first year in the beginning thereof in the four and thirtieth jubilee, were they dispersed from the land of Shinar. Genesis Rabba 38 ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת וגו' אלעזר ב"ר יוסי בר זימרא פתח (תהלים נט) אל תהרגם פן ישכחו עמי הניעמו בחילך והורידמו (כי מרו בך) רבנן פתרי קרייה בדואג ובאחיתופל אמר דוד אל תהרוג דואג ואחיתופל פן ישכחו עמי פן ישכחו הדורות הבאים אחריהם הניעמו בחילך טלטלימו והורידמו הורידמו מגדולתן ולנו מה יעשה (שם) מגננו ה' חטאת פימו דבר שפתימו זה התיר גילוי עריות ושפיכות דמים זה התיר גילוי עריות ושפיכות דמים זה התיר ג"ע ושפ"ד שנאמר (שמואל ב טז) בוא אל פלגשי אביך (שם ז) ואבא עליו והוא יגע ורפה ידים וזה התיר גילוי עריות ושפיכות דמים נחמן בריה דשמואל אמר התיר קונעתו ממנו ועשה אותו זיטיוטויס וכמו שהוא מת דמו מותר ואשתו מותרת ר"א בשם רבי יוסי בר זימרא פתר בדור הפלגה אמרו ישראל אל תהרוג דור הפלגה פן ישכחו עמי פן ישכחו הדורות הבאים אחריהם הניעמו בחילך והורידמו טלטלימו והורידמו מלמעלן למטן ולנו מה יעשה מגננו ה' (תהלים נט) חטאת פימו מחטייה שהוציאו מפיהם אמרו אחד לאלף ותרנ"ו שנה הרקיע מתמוטט אלא בואו ונעשה סמוכות אחד מהצפון ואחד מהדרום ואחד מהמערב וזה שכאן סומכו מן המזרח דבר שפתימו ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ודברים אחדים: ב רבי אבא פתח (משלי כז) אם תכתוש את האויל במכתש בתוך הריפות בעלי לא תסור מעליו אולתו אמר רבי אבא בר כהנא כזה שהוא כותש את השעורים במלבן סבור שהוא מביאן לידי מוטב ועד הוא סליק ועד הוא נחית לא תסור מעליו אולתו כך דור המבול ודור הפלגה (שנתים) אחר המבול ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ודברים אחדים: ג רבי יוחנן פתח (שם יז) משיב רעה תחת טובה לא תמוש רעה מביתו אמר רבי יוחנן אם קידמך חבירך בעדשים קדמנו בבשר למה שהוא גמל עליך תחלה אמר רבי שמעון בר אבא לא סוף דבר משיב רעה תחת טובה אלא אפי' משיב רעה תחת רעה לא תמוש רעה מביתו א"ר אלכסנדרי משיב רעה תחת טובה שאמרה תורה (שמות כג) כי תראה חמור שונאך רובץ תחת משאו וחדלת מעזוב לו עזוב תעזוב עמו עליו הוא אומר משיב רעה תחת טובה לא תמוש וגו' רבי ברכיה פתר קרייה בדורות הללו דור המבול ודור הפלגה דכתיב אחר המבול ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ודברים אחדים: ד יהודה בר רבי פתר (ישעיה מד) לא ידעו ולא יבינו כי טח מראות עיניהם מהשכיל לבותם הדא הוא דכתיב הנפילים היו בארץ בימים ההם יהודה בר רבי אומר לא הוה להון למילף מן קמאי אתמהא דור המבול מדור אנוש דור הפלגה מדור המבול דכתיב אחר המבול ויהי כל הארץ: ה רבי עזריה פתח (ירמיה נא) רפינו את בבל ולא נרפאתה עזבוה ונלך איש אל ארצו כי נגע אל השמים משפטה ונשא עד שחקים רפינו את בבל בדור אנוש ולא נרפתה בדור המבול עזבוה ונלך איש אל ארצו ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת: ו ר"א ורבי יוחנן ר"א אומר ודברים אחדים דבורים אחדים מעשה דור המבול נתפרש מעשה דור הפלגה לא נתפרש ודברים אחדים שאמרו דברים חדים על ה' אלהינו ה' אחד ועל אחד היה אברהם בארץ אמרו אברהם זה פרדה עקרה הוא אינו מוליד ועל ה' אלהינו אמרו לא כל הימנו לבור לו את העליונים וליתן לנו את התחתונים אלא באו ונעשה לנו מגדל ונעשה עבודת כוכבים בראשו וניתן חרב בידה ותהא נראת כאלו עושה עמו מלחמה דבר אחר ודברים אחדים ודברים אחודים מה שביד זה ביד זה ומה שביד זה ביד זה רבנן אמרי שפה אחת משל לאחד שהיה לו מרתף של יין פתח חבית ראשונה ומצאה של חומץ שנייה ומצאה של חומץ שלישית ומצאה של חומץ הא משפו דכולא בישא א"ר אליעזר אי זו קשה זה שאומר למלך או אני או אתה בפלטין או זה שאומר אני בפלטין ולא אתה בודאי זו קשה שאומר לשר אני בפלטין ולא אתה כך דור המבול אמרו (איוב כב) מה שדי כי נעבדנו ומה נועיל כי נפגע בו דור הפלגה אמרו לא כל הימנו שיבור לו את העליונים וליתן לנו את התחתונים אלא בואו ונעשה לנו מגדל ונעשה עבודת כוכבים בראשו ונתן חרב בידה ותהי נראת כאלו עושה עמו מלחמה אותן של דור המבול לא נשתיירה מהן פליטה ואלו של דור הפלגה נשתיירה מהם פליטה אלא דור המבול על ידי שהיו שטופים בגזל שנא' (שם כד) גבולות ישיגו עדר גזלו וירעו לפיכך לא נשתייר מהן פליטה אבל אלוע"ישהיו אוהבים זה את זה שנאמר ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת לפיכך נשתיירה מהן פליטה רבי אומר גדול השלום שאפילו ישראל עובדים עבודת כוכבים ושלום ביניהם אמר המקום כביכול איני יכול לשלוט בהן כיון ששלום ביניהם שנאמר (הושע ד) חבור עצבים אפרים הנח לו אבל משנחלקו מה הוא אומר (שם) חלק לבם עתה יאשמו הא למדת גדול השלום ושנואה המחלוקת ודברים אחדים מעשה דור המבול נתפרש אבל מעשה דור הפלגה לא נתפרש ד"א ודברים אחדים שאמרו דברים חדים אמרו אחת לאלף ותרנ"ו שנה הרקיע מתמוטט בואו ונעשה סמוכות אחד מן הצפון ואחד מן הדרום ואחד מן המערב וזה שכאן סומכו מן המזרח הה"ד ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ודברים אחדים: ז ויהי בנסעם מקדם נסעו מן מדינחא למיזל למדינחא אמר רבי אלעזר ב"ר שמעון הסיעו עצמן מקדמונו של עולם אמרו אי אפשינו לא בו ולא באלהותו וימצאו בקעה ר' יהודה ורבי נחמיה רבי יהודה אומר התכנסו כל עובדי כוכבים לראות אי זה בקעה מחזקת להם ובסוף מצאו ורבי נחמיה אמר וימצאו (משלי ב) אם ללצים הוא יליץ וישבו שם אמר רבי יצחק כל מקום שאתה מוצא ישיבה השטן קופץ א"ר חלבו בכ"מ שאתה מוצא נחת רוח השטן מקטרג אמר רבי לוי בכל מקום שאתה מוצא אכילה ושתיה השטן מקטרג: ח ויאמרו איש אל רעהו מי אמר למי רבי ברכיה אמר מצרים אמר לכוש הבה נלבנה לבנים ונשרפה לשריפה עתידין אלין עממיא משתרפה מן גו עלמא ותהי להם הלבנה לאבן וגו' רבי הונא אמר הוות מצלחת בידן אתי למבני חדא הוא בני תרתין אתי למישויע תרתין והוא מישויע ארבע ויאמרו הבה נבנה לנו וגו' אמר רבי יודן מגדל בנו עיר לא בנו אתיבון ליה והכתיב וירד ה' לראות את העיר ואת המגדל אמר להון קרון דבתריה ויחדלו לבנות המגדל אין כתיב כאן אלא ויחדלו לבנות העיר אמר רבי חייא בר אבא המגדל הזה שבנו שלישו נשרף ושלישו שקע ושלישו קיים וא"ת שהוא קטן רבי הונא בשם רבי אידי אמר כל מי שהוא עולה על ראשו רואה דקלים שלפניו כאלו חגבים ונעשה לנו שם תני רבי ישמעאל אין שם אלא עבודת כוכבים. פן נפוץ על פני כל הארץ א"ר שמעון ב"ר חלפתא (משלי יב) פי כסיל מחתה לו: ט וירד ה' לראות את העיר ואת המגדל וגו' תני רבי שמעון בר חלפתא זו אחת מעשר ירידות האמורות בתורה. אשר בנו בני האדם א"ר ברכיה וכי מה נאמר בני חמריא או בני גמליא אלא בנוי דאדם קדמאה מה אדם הראשון אחר כל הטובה שעשיתי עמו אמר האשה אשר נתתה עמדי וגו' כך שנתים מדור המבול עד דור הפלגה ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ויאמר ה' הן עם אחד ושפה אחת לכולם רבי יהודה ורבי נחמיה רבי יהודה אומר הואיל והן עם אחד ושפה אחת אם עושין הן תשובה אני מקבלן רבי נחמיה אומר מי גרם להם שימרדו בי לא על ידי שהם עם אחד ושפה אחת ועתה לא יבצר וגו' אמר רבי אבא בר כהנא מלמד שפתח להן הקב"ה פתח של תשובה שנא' ועתה ואין ועתה אלא תשובה היך מה דאת אמר (דברים י) ועתה ישראל מה ה' אלהיך שואל מעמך כי אם ליראה והן אמרין לא אמר הקדוש ברוך הוא יבצר מהם כל אשר יזמו לעשות הכרם הזה בשעה שאינו עושה פרי מה בעליו עושין לו מגממין אותו: Midrash Tanhuma Noah 16-18 סימן טז ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת. ילמדנו רבינו בית שנותנים בו עירוב מהו שהוא צריך לעירוב, כך שנו רבותינו ר' יעקב בר אחא שאל את רבי אבהו בית שנותנין בו עירוב מהו שיהא צריך עירוב, אמר ליה ב"ש אומר צריך וב"ה אומר אין צריך, והלכה כב"ה, אמר רבי יהושע בן לוי לא התקינו עירובי חצרות אלא מפני דרכי שלום, כיצד אשה משלחת בנה לחברתה והיא גוחנת עליו ונושקתו ואמו אומרת הרי אוהבת אותו והיה בלבה עליה ונמצאו עושות שלום ע"י העירוב, אמר הקדוש ברוך הוא אני עושה שלום בעולמי ורשעים אלו עומדים לתת מחלוקת בעולם, ומנין שחלקו על הקב"ה ממה שקראו בענין ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת ודברים אחדים: סימן יז ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת זש"ה אל תהרגם פן ישכחו עמי הניעמו בחילך והורידמו (תהלים נט) פסוק זה דוד אמרו כנגד אחיתופל ודואג, אמר דוד לפני הקדוש ברוך הוא רבש"ע אל תהרגם כשאר בני אדם פן ישכחו נסים שעשית עמי אלא הניעמו בחילך שיהיו מטולטלים בעולם והורידם מגדולתן למה כי מרו בך, חטאת פימו (שם) שיהיו חוטאין בפיהם ומדברים בשפתותיהם דואג אמר ראיתי את בן ישי בא נובה אל אחימלך בן אחיטוב (שמואל א כב) אחיתופל אמר אל אבשלום בא אל פלגשי אביך אשר הניח וגו' (שמואל ב), ד"א אמר דוד כנגד דור הפלגה אל תהרגם פן ישכחו בהריגה שהרגת דור המבול, אלא הניעמו בחילך טלטל אותם בעולם כמ"ש ויפץ ה' אותם משם, והורידמו על שאמרו הבה נבנה לנו עיר למה כי מרו בך: סימן יח ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת מה כתיב למעלה מן הענין אלה משפחות בני נח ומאלה נפרדו הגוים וגו' אחרי כן ויהי כל הארץ שפה אחת, אמר שלמה אם תכתוש את האויל במכתש בתוך הריפות בעלי לא תסור מעליו אולתו (משלי כז) מי שהוא מכה את האויל עד שהוא מעלה את השבט לשנות לו שוכח את הראשונות, בתוך הריפות בעלי עד שהוא עולה הוא שוכח את השניה אף על פי כן לא תסור מעליו אולתו, נחמן בנו של רבי שמואל בר נחמני אמר למה"ד לצנצנת מליאה חגבים עלה הראשון ונפל עלה השני ונפל והשלישי ונפל, שלישי לא למד מן השני השני לא למד מן הראשון כך עמדו דורו של אנוש קראו שמו של הקב"ה לעבודת כו"ם שנאמר אז הוחל לקרוא בשם וגו' (בראשית ד), והקדוש ברוך הוא קרא ים אוקיינוס והציף שלישו של עולם, שנא' הקורא למי הים וישפכם על פני הארץ לה' שמו (עמוס ה) ואומר אבנים שחקו מים תשטף ספיחיה עפר ארץ ותקות אנוש האבדת (איוב יד) דור המבול אמרו לאל סור ממנו ולא למדו מדור אנוש עד שמחה זכרם, דור הפלגה לא למדו מדורות הראשונות הוי אם תכתוש את האויל במכתש, מהו בתוך הריפות אלו דור הפלגה שהיו מחרפין בפיהם אחר יחידו של עולם, שפה אחת שי"ן כתיב ששפו פורעניות לעולם, אמרו לא כל הימנו שיבור לו העליונים ויתן לנו התחתונים נעלה לרקיע ונכהו בקרדומות, ונחלקו לג' כתות אחת אומרת נעלה ונשב שם וא' אומרת נעשה עמו מלחמה, וא' אומרת נעלה ונעבוד שם עבודת כו"ם, זו שאמרו נעלה ונשב שם, משם הפיצם ה', וזו שאמרו נעלה ונעשה עמו מלחמה נעשו קופין רוחין ושדין, וזו שאומרת נעבוד שם עבודת כו"ם בלע ה' פלג לשונם שנאמר ויפץ ה' אותם משם, רבי איבו בשם רבי יוסי הגלילי אומר בשלשה מקומות חלקו באי עולם על הקדוש ב"ה, אחת כאן, ואחת בימי יהושע שנאמר (יהושע ט) ויקבצו יחדיו להלחם עם יהושע ועם ישראל פה אחד, ואחת בימי גוג ומגוג שנא' יתיצבו מלכי ארץ ורוזנים נוסדו יחד וגו' (תהלים ב), וכאן ויאמרו איש אל רעהו כוש לפוט ופוט לכנען, הבה נלבנה לבנים אמר הקב"ה רשעים בהבה פשעכם, בהבה אבלבל אתכם שנא' הבה נרדה ונבלה שם שפתם, א"ר חייא בר אבא מגדל שעשו שליש נשרף שליש נבלע שליש קיים, מי שעולה לראשו רואה דקלים אשר ביריחו כחגבים, אתה מוצא מעשה דור המבול נתפרשו מעשיהם ומעשה דור הפלגה לא נתפרשו מעשיהם, דור המבול בא איוב ופרשן שנא' גבולות ישיגו עדר גזלו וירעו (איוב כד) שהיו נכנסין זה בגבולו של זה, עדר גזלו וירעו שהיו גוזלין זה צאנו של זה, חמור יתומים ינהגו (שם) שהיו רואין חמור של יתום באים ונוטלין אותו ממנו, יחבלו שור אלמנה (שם) אלמנה שמת בעלה והניח לה שור באין ונוטלין אותו ממנה, כיון שרואים שאר בני אדם כך, מפשיטין בגדיהם והולכין ערומים שנא' ערום הלכו בלא לבוש (שם) ואין כסות בקרה (שם) על שאמרו לאל סור ממנו מה שדי כי נעבדנו (שם כב) , למה היו דומין דור המבול ודור הפלגה לשני בני מלכים האחד אומר למלך איני יכול לעמוד בך ולא בטרחותך, והשני אומר לא כל הימנך אלא אומר הבה נבנה לנו עיר ירד הוא למטה ואנו נעלה לשמים, ואם לאו נעשה עמו מלחמה, ואעפ"כ הניחם ואמר להם עשו שנאמר ועתה לא יבצר מהם יושב בשמים ישחק ה' ילעג למו (תהלים ב) שאלולי לא בנו היו אומרים אלו בנינו היינו עולין לשמים והיינו נלחמים כנגדו, והצליח להם ועשו, הביט בהם והפיצם שנאמר ויפץ ה' אותם משם, אמר להם אתם אומרים פן נפוץ תהיו נפוצים על פני כל הארץ, הה"ד מגורת רשע היא תבואנו (משלי י), וירד ה' לראות וכי הוא צריך לרדת ולראות והלא הכל צפוי וגלוי לפניו שנאמר ידע מה בחשוכא ונהורא עמה שרא (דניאל ב), אלא ללמד לבריות שלא לגמור את הדין ושלא לומר דבר מה שלא רואין, ויאמר ה' הן עם אחד ושפה אחת לכלם וזה החלם לעשות ועתה לא יבצר מהן מהו ועתה, אע"פ שמרדו בו ובעטו ועשו מגדל פשט להם הקדוש ברוך הוא ימינו לעשות תשובה כמ"ש ועתה ישראל מה ה' אלהיך שואל מעמך כי אם ליראה וגו' (דברים י') והן אומרים לא יבצר מהן אפילו אותן אנשים נבצרים מן העולם אינן עושין תשובה כדאמר כבוצר על סלסלות (ירמיה ו'): Palestinian Talmud Megilla 1:9 (page 10a) Tosefta Sota 3:3 Sifrei Ekev 11:14, Haazinu 32:15 Numbers Rabba 9:24 Pirkei DeRabbi Eliezer 24 Christian Exegetes Islamic Exegetes Category:language Category:Genesis Category:Genesis 11